officialbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Angels, also known as the aasimon, were celestial immortals of varying humanoid form that hailed from any of the celestial planes or the Astral Sea. In the Dawn War, angels served deities as soldiers, though they are not necessarily in the service of the gods anymore. Angels were ancient enemies of elemental archons as well as all manner of fiends. Ecology Description Angels, who ranged from human-like to ogre-like in size, were not so much physical beings as energy given form. Made both from the essence of the Astral Sea and that of the celestial planes angels were basically the energy of both given form. This form was vaguely humanoid, with varying degrees of similarity to mortals. Most angels had only the most basic masculine or feminine features, with lower bodies that trailed off into floating energy. Others, however appeared much more human, possessing comely looks and what appeared to be wholly physical bodies, though this was an illusion. Angels all exhibited wings of some form, which they used to fly or otherwise. Personality Although not all angels were good, all exhibited qualities that might be considered good. For instance, all angels were honest beings, who found lying or cheating abhorrent. Likewise, it was against the nature of angels to steal from others and angels were typically honorable and trustworthy in all their dealings. Society Angels were usually, though not always, good creatures. Similarly, many were in the service of the gods whom they fought for in the Dawn War though quite a few took up the life of a planewalking mercenary, serving any whom they wished, be it for wealth, power, or a cause. Combat Angels had a number of unique abilities granted to them by their nature. All angels were capable of at least limited flight, often being capable of much more, flying more speedily even than they walk. Many were also capable of magically warding themselves against attack, making it more difficult for enemy strikes to successfully hit them. Angels also wholly lacked the capacity to fear, or at least to such an extent that fear magic was ineffective against them, and all were resistant to radiant damage. Although not all angels were capable of seeing through the darkness unhindered, many were. Several were also immune to the effects of acid, cold, petrification, or somewhat resistant to electricity, fire, or poison. Angels generally were also capable of speaking the language of any creature they came across, even if they did not know it inherently. History It is unknown precisely how angels were first created. Some claim that the gods created the angels. Although, if they did this, it was not intentional and angels are themselves nearly as old as the first gods, having originated in the very first moments of the Astral Sea’s existence. However, whether or not the gods created the angels the latter soon served the former’s purpose, offering themselves as soldiers during the Dawn War. As a result, most today still serve gods, though not all do. Compared with gods and exarchs, angels were far more interested in the affairs of the Prime Material Plane and other planes, acting both openly and secretly as agents in the mortal world. Types of angels There were a wide variety of angels throughout the planes, each of which had their own qualities and cultural distinctions. Many angelic types represented a particular ideal or quality. *Agathion *Angel of authority *Angel of battle *Angel of light *Angel of protection *Angel of retrieval *Angel of supremacy *Angel of valor *Angel of vengeance *Astral deva *Deva *Deva (angel) *Monadic deva *Movanic deva *Planetar *Solar Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Angels Category:Outsiders Category:Immortals Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures